


Hope and a Flower Shop

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Series: Florist Taeyang [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Florist Taeyang, Florist Yoo Taeyang, Florist!Taeyang, Florists, Fluff, happytaeyangday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: You find yourself at a certain flower shop once again





	Hope and a Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> It is time once again for my annual florist au to celebrate my dear sunshine’s birthday! Yay! This is one of my favorite aus to write, I love it so much!!! And it’s a fun way to celebrate Taeyang’s birthday! I hope if you read it that you enjoy it!!!

You stepped through the door of the shop and the familiar scent of flowers surrounded you as the bell above the door tinkled. Although you had only been there once before, this was a place you would never forget. When you had last been there, it had been to avoid the rain, but this time you were there with a mission, and a hope.

The mission was to get a bouquet of beautiful flowers for your friend’s birthday, the hope was to see a certain handsome florist that worked there. Looking towards the counter, you were greeted by the sight of no one.

“Hello?” You asked with uncertainty in your voice, not seeing anyone amongst the flowers either.

“I’ll be out in a moment!” A voice called from somewhere behind the counter. It sounded like Taeyang, but you couldn’t be sure, it had been a while since you were last there. You glanced at the flowers as you waited, taking in the beauty all around you.

You heard footsteps and looking back to the counter you were greeted with the face you had been hoping to see. When he saw you, his face lit up with a warm smile. Perhaps not as bright a smile as when he talked about flowers, but all the same he did look happy to see you. “Hello, Y/N!” He said cheerfully, making his way towards you.

Blinking with surprise you looked at him. “You remembered my name?”

“Of course!” He said, still smiling warmly. “How could I forget someone like you?”

“Someone like me?” You questioned, trying to hide how flustered his attention made you. It was like the sun was shining directly on you, warming you completely.

Taeyang nodded his head, a smaller smile that was almost a smirk on his lips. “Yes, someone I was hoping to see again. But anyway, my happiness at getting to see you aside, what brings you to my little shop?”

“Oh, well,” you stumbled over your words, his warmth and his words overwhelming you. “I have a friend, with a birthday coming up soon. And I wanted to get them some flowers. I know they like flowers, but they don’t really have a favorite kind. And I remembered this place, and how much you know about flowers, so here I am.”

He smiled with another nod of his head. “Here you are indeed.” His smile faded and was replaced by a serious look on his face, all his focus now on flowers. “Well, does your friend have a favorite color? That might help to narrow down the options.”

You thought for a moment before replying. “Their favorite color is orange, but they also like pink and purple.”

Tapping his chin in thought, Taeyang walked back to the counter and pulled out a book. He gestured for you to come over, and when you did you saw that it was a book of flowers and bouquets. “These are all the different bouquets we currently have the stock to make, as well as some individual flowers if you’d like to make a custom bouquet,” he explained, “we can flip through this and see what would work best.”

“Oh,” he said, looking up from the book, on the verge of asking you a question. His eyes met yours and for a moment both of you forgot all words, trapped in the eyes of the other. The depth of his eyes drew you deeper and deeper, the deep brown color had a warmth to it that you found irresistible. He had such beautiful eyes, and a part of you wished you could gaze at them forever.

After the silence began to be uncomfortable, not a word spoken between the two of you, Taeyang managed to pull his eyes away, breaking the spell he had trapped you in. His cheeks seemed a little redder than they had been before, and yours felt warm.

With a cough he spoke, “Sorry. I mean, well, what I was going to say. You see, I forgot to ask you, what’s the budget for this bouquet for your friend?”

“Um.” Was all you could get out, still a little overwhelmed by the moment that had occurred between the two of you. With a shake of your head you were finally able to get more words out. “I don’t have a budget, I want this to be a really special gift for my friend, so I don’t care about cost.”

“Sounds like a special friend.” Taeyang commented thoughtfully, his voice a little cooler than you had heard before. But then he was back to his focused-on-flowers demeanor, flipping through the pages until he came to one in particular.

He turned the book around so you could see better as he began to point out some bouquets on the page. “This bouquet is a good one for celebrations, it has a lot of bright colors, with orange Asiatic Lilies as the highlight. It doesn’t have any purple flowers, but if you want a more focused color scheme this could be a good choice.” Besides the lilies that he had pointed out, the bouquet also had small red flowers that almost looked to be miniature lilies, soft pink flowers that looked like pom-poms, and fuchsia carnations. This arrangement of brilliantly colored flowers reminded you of the brightest part of a sunset.

You nodded and Taeyang continued on to the next bouquet, pointing to another brightly colored one. However, this one looked less like a sunset, with the creamy orange roses contrasting against the deep colors of the small purple flowers and pink daisies. It also had some yellow chrysanthemums and little bits of greenery, giving the whole bouquet a very vibrant look. “This one was especially designed for birthdays, with a special vase and a little decoration within the flowers.”

“And this bouquet is a lovely one for any occasion. It also has orange lilies, although of a different variety than the other one I showed you, along with sunflowers and pink roses. And,” he paused, looking up at you with a shy smile on his face, his eyes radiating a soft happiness, “it has some purple lisianthus.”

You nodded your head, “Oh yeah! I remember you mentioning them the last time I was here, you like them a lot, don’t you?”

He beamed at you, delighted that you had remembered. “Yes, they’re my favorite flower!”

Looking at the image on the page, you could see the lisianthus. You had learned what they looked like on your last visit, and they were the only purple flower in the bouquet, so it wasn’t hard to spot them. Besides the flowers Taeyang had mentioned, there were also some soft yellow flowers and green flowers accompanied by some soft bits of greenery.

As you studied his suggested bouquets, your finger thoughtfully tapped your chin as you hummed to yourself. It was a hard decision to make, all three options were such beautiful bouquets. However, you did need to decide. “I think I’ll rule out the one that doesn’t have purple,” you told the florist standing patiently next to you, “but between the other two I’m just not sure.”

You tapped your fingers on the pages of the book, your eyes scanning over the two bouquets, “I need to think about this, and pick a good one.”

“They’re all good ones,” Taeyang said with a quiet chuckle, “it’s more a matter of which one is right for the occasion.”

You nodded thoughtfully. “I see your point. I guess then I need to figure out which one is the right one for my friend. They really are so beautiful, it’s hard to choose.”

“Well,” Taeyang said slowly, “is there a certain type of feeling you’re trying to convey to your friend with this bouquet? Different ones will convey different things, even if the change is slight.”

You nodded, thinking about what he had said, “I want to show how much they mean to me, they’re such a wonderful friend, such a bright and cheerful person, I really treasure them. And I want to convey that I want them to have a wonderful birthday, because it’s what they deserve.”

“I see.” Taeyang looked at you thoughtfully. “After saying that out loud, do you feel more drawn to one of them?”

“I think, the special birthday one.” You were still a little unsure and it could be heard in your voice, but between the two it did feel more right to you.

In response to your decision you received a warm smile. “That’s a good choice, with the bright colors and the special birthday elements it’s one of my favorite bouquets for birthdays.”

“Why didn’t you say it was one of your favorites as you were showing them to me?” You asked him, your head tilting to the side.

“I didn’t want my opinion to influence yours,” the black-haired man admitted, “I believe that the bouquet someone picks should be the one they feel is the best for them, not the ones I like the best. Although, since you know my favorite flower it’s a little harder to be completely neutral.”

He seemed a little embarrassed to admit this, so you smiled warmly at him. “I think that’s admirable of you, thank you for letting me decide on my own. And knowing that you like it a lot makes me feel surer of my choice.”

“Oh?” He asked, his embarrassment replaced with a soft smile that was almost starting to turn into a smirk. “Does my opinion on flowers matter to you?”

“Well, yes,” you said. “Of course it does, you’re a florist after all, and you seem so passionate and knowledgeable about flowers, why wouldn’t your opinion matter to me?”

“Oh,” he said again, but softer, and not a question.

There was something about the gentle warmth in his eyes that made it hard for you to think, almost as if your thoughts were getting caught in the depths of them. Glancing down, you tried to focus back on the flowers, but it was hard with him standing there looking at you.

“Anyway,” you said, trying to find a subtle way to avoid his eyes so you could make sure to get your words out properly. “I think the birthday bouquet is the right one. I like it a lot, I like the birthday-ness of it, and you like it as well. That’s a good enough reason for me.”

“Alright then!” he nodded and started to make his way over to the cash register, the book in his hand. “When is your friend’s birthday?”

You had memorized the day long ago, your friend’s birthday something you never wanted to forget. “It’s about three weeks from now. Is that enough time? I’ve never ordered a bouquet like this before.”

“That means that you can chose the exact day you want to pick them up.” The florist beamed as he continued, “Coming in ahead of time was a really good idea, most people wait until the last minute and then get upset when we can’t get their bouquet finished in time, but three weeks is plenty of time! When do you want to pick it up?”

As soon as you told him the date he wrote it down in the shop’s order book along with your name, phone number, and the bouquet you had chosen. After that he rung up the bouquet on the register and your mission was complete.

Taeyang handed you a slip of paper. “Bring this when you come to pick up your bouquet and you’ll be all set. Call the number at the bottom if you have any questions between now and your pick up. Thank you for ordering a bouquet from Sweet Petal Florals.”

After finishing his little speech, he gave you another brilliant smile. “It was lovely picking out a bouquet with you, please come again if you ever need another bouquet or any type of flower. Also,” he added, “if you ever need shelter from the rain again, I certainly wouldn’t mind your company.”

“Oh,” you said, a little flustered. “Thank you. It was um, lovely picking out a bouquet with you too. Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure.” His voice was low and sweet, his eyes soft and warm, and you found your cheeks starting to heat up.

You nodded, and with a smile and wave you said, “I hope you have a good rest of your day, Taeyang! Thank you again!”

As you were turning to leave you heard his reply, “The same to you, Y/N! Come again any time!”

The bell above the door tinkled and you were outside. The cool air was refreshing after getting so flustered at the end of your encounter with the handsome florist. You sighed. Talking to someone so charming was not easy on your heart. You tucked your bouquet slip into your pocket and started walking, away from the flower shop you were definitely going to visit again.


End file.
